


Hotel SMUT Jin

by MissJinButt



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, First Time, Hotel, Kim Seokjin | Jin is a Sweetheart, Oneshot, Short, Smut, Sweet Kim Seokjin | Jin, bts - Freeform, confessing, jinxreader - Freeform, jinxreadersmut, more then friends, readed, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJinButt/pseuds/MissJinButt
Summary: Y/n is a new staff member that has become close to Jin. Over time you and Jin start to gain feelings for each other. Hesitant you don’t confess. You leave for a company break making you realize how much you love. The distance doesn’t change your relationship as you two talk daily. One day jin tells you he will be in the states. He insist to meet up. You do but are surprised with something else.
Relationships: Jin - Relationship, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Original Female Character(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin & Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin & You, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/You, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Hotel SMUT Jin

Y/n POV

You sat in the waiting area anxious. Your flight was delayed. Jin expected you there by 8 pm but it was already 6 pm. Your flight was nowhere in sight. This would be the second time you're late to something special... Well, you thought it was special...

Jin POV

You arrive in the US this morning. You complete a few tasks before having the day off. You made sure to be free so you could spend time with y/n. She's arriving tonight. Maybe you two could have dinner but before that, you had to do something. You had to confess. Right, when you see her you had to tell her how you feel.

It was around 7 pm when you start to get ready. She would arrive by 8 pm. You wore black ripped jeans with a black sweater. You touch the roses that lay on the table thinking of them being in y/n's delicate hands. You imagine opening the door and grabbing her hand to come inside. You would sit her on the bed handing her the roses. Hand in hand you would look into her eyes spilling your feelings for her. You watch the clock tick by the second. You would go crazy if you keep this up. To get your mind off the clock, you start rehearsing what you would say. You were nervous and stumble on your words. This was off coming from a confident man like you. You kept rehearsing not noticing how quickly time had passed. It was 9 pm. Was she lost? You sent her the hotel address beforehand. You wanted to pick her up but she insisted she would be fine. You decide to call but her phone was off. Maybe she was still on the flight. You wait and wait. You laid on the bed with your legs dangling off the side. Images of her pass through your head. You couldn't wait to see her smile, to hug her, and maybe even kiss her. Her pink lips wrapping around yours. Your hands moving down her body feeling her curves. You remember how she whispers your name softly but seductively. You close your eyes diving deep into lude thoughts of her.

Suddenly you hear a knock on the door. You quickly stand up and fix yourself in the mirror. You walk over taking a deep breath before turning the handle.

There she stood with the bright smile she always had. Her brown eyes are glittery from seeing you. Her plump lips hide behind her pink lipstick. Her long curls fell on her round boobs. She wore a black v neck sweater with black jeans matching your look. You both laugh noticing how you two unknowingly match.

Your eyes travel around her body. The v neck was deep revealing her cleavage. Her pink lace bra peaks out making you crave to see more. Her tight jeans wrap around her thighs making you want to bite them. You imagine how she looks underneath. You had a tease from the Valentine date but you want the whole picture. You look at her from head to toe while gliding your thumb across your bottom lip. You could only think of doing one thing.

You two hug each other. Her arms wrap around your neck while yours wrap around her waist. You pull back making your eyes meet. You felt enchanted seeing her. You stare into her glaze innocent eyes. She was more than just beautiful. She's perfect. She's everything you ever wanted.

"I'm sorry I'm late," she said making a puppy face for forgives.

You laugh staring at her lips. You daze off thinking of tasting her plump lips.

Did he wear cherry lip balm today? Or is it strawberry?

She notices your seductive stare. Her innocent eyes shy away looking down. She's so pure and innocent. Something you want to ruin. You couldn't hold back anymore. You tilt her chin and lean in making your lips collide. Sparks went off in your head. You waited so long for this moment. Finally, it was here. You dive into her mouth tangling her tongue. The door closes as you two are lost in each other. Your hands slide down to her butt telling her jump. Her legs wrap around your waist as your lips made harmony with hers. You taste her cherry lip balm but you want to taste something else. Her hands run through your hair as she goes deeper. You fight for dominance not letting her win. Her hips glide against your bulge like an ocean wave. You feel your member getting tight. It was begging to be free. The feeling was great but this wasn't enough. You want more. You walk over to the bed and gently place her down. Your lips stay glued to each other. You didn't plan on doing what you were about to do but lust had taken over you. You couldn't stop yourself. You want to feel her every curve. You want her bare skin touching yours. You want to run your fingers along her body as you kiss every inch of it. You want to be inside feelings her warmth. You want her walls clenching you as she screams your name.

Y/n POV

Lust had taken over us. Our lips dance along with each other with passion. It wasn't like any kiss I had before. It was different. Every kiss is full of affection. His hand drifts down my body feeling my every curve. All the repressed feelings we have for each other are free. He slowly parts my lips diving into my neck. I purse my lips holding back my moans. His soft lips suck my neck leaving love bites. Every kiss was slow. He took his time loving every inch of my body. I felt his warm breathe against my skin as he licks the bruises he gave me. Shivers went down my spine with each touch. His ragging bulge rubs against my thigh as he moves down my body. My wetness soaks my panties waiting for his touch. I want to rip his jeans off but wasn't sure where he was taking things. Was this just a make-out session?

I hold back my whimper not wanting to sound needy but I did need him. I need him oh so badly. Every touch made me hungry for more. He slowly kisses down my neck searching for my sweet spot. I gasp as he bites the right spot. His tongue brushes against my skin taking it in for a hard kiss. He moves on leaving trails of wet kisses and hickeys down my neck. He bites my collarbone before looking into my needy eyes. His eyes weren't the same. They were dark fill with lust. His eyes spoke to me saying he wants more.

I nod.

He slowly pulls the sweater over my head kissing along my exposed skin. He wasn't leaving any part of my body untouched. He sits up taking off his sweater revealing his toned body.

I bite my lips at the sight. I had never seen him shirtless. The most I ever saw was a peak and even that made me heated.

"I knew you liked my body. You were playing hard to get during that coffee date. Weren't you" he says crawling up to my face.

His teeth bind to my bottom lip sucking the remaining lipstick off. I feel the heat of his body rub against mine. He opens my legs slithering in between. His hard bulge pressed against my clit causing friction. Soft moans hide behind my lips. He leaves my lips kissing me from the neck down. My heart races as he reaches my stomach wondering what he will do next.

His tongue glides up to my breast as unzips my jeans. He bites my bra pulling it like an animal. I arch my back letting him undo my pink lace bra. He throws it across the room greedy to see what's under. He groans at the sight quickly grabbing my boobs placing as much as he can in his mouth. He sucks hard as if he's sucking away his thirst. My hand tugs his hair as his warm mouth devours me. I feel his tongue poke my nipple. He let's go pulling away while biting my nipple. His tongue circles around my nipple getting closer with each round. My hand grasps the pillow trying to hold in my whimper. He pulls the last straw sucking in my nipple. I couldn't hide the pleasure anymore. I moan as he kisses my boobs. I cover my mouth shocked I lost control. He releases my drench boob looking into my eyes. He gently removes my hand and whispers

"Don't hide your moans. They're music to my ears. Moan my name baby" he says looking deep into my eyes.

I was lost in his intense stare not noticing his finger slide into me. I flinch at the sudden pleasure moaning his name.

"Much better" he whispers.

Finally, the wait is over. He curls his fingers rubbing my walls. My walls pulse around his fingers begging for more.

"More please" I beg sliding my hand down his chest.

He adds another finger while keeping the intense stare. I bite my lips watching him smirk at how good he made me feel. I grab his hand feeling him pump in and out of me. I release every sound of pleasure making him go faster. Sounds of wetness fill the room. I turn my head to the side releasing my vibrating moans as I orgasm.

"Fuck you're so wet. I can't wait any longer" he says sliding his fingers out. He places them in his mouth sucking every inch of my wetness off them.

"Mmm sweet," he says running his tongue in circles around his lips.

I gasp as he tugs off my tight jeans. He loops his fingers around my pink soaked panties pulling them down and throwing them across the room. He opens my legs eyeing my expose dripping core. He stood back licking his lips groaning at the sight. I feel the cool air hit my body missing his warm touch. I tilt my head up see him unbuttoning his jeans. He slides down his pants showing more of his hard bulge. He looks up seeing my eyes glued to his cock. He pulls down his black Balenciaga boxers waiting for my reaction. My eyes widen as his hard dripping length bounces out. I look at him with fearful eyes thinking of having to take it in soon.

I am a virgin. I knew it would be painful. He was too long and thick for being my first but I trust him. He's lustful but I could feel his gentle side. He crawls on top of me. Kissing me roughly. His tongue goes deep into my mouth. I could feel his member rub my stomach. Leaving drips of precum. My walls clench wanting to be filled. I let out a muffled moan letting him know I couldn't wait any longer.

He pulls back looking into my needy eyes. He glances at my hand that lays on the side of my face. He intertwines his fingers holding my hand. I could sense the soft side of Jin letting me know he was there for me. He positions his member at my entrance. He presses his shaft against my wet folds coating it with my wetness. He was enormous. I didn't know if he could fit but I needed to be filled. His tip nudges at my entrance stimulating my clit. He would enter any minute but why hasn't he?

"I'm sorry I'm doing this but I want you so badly" he says kissing me softly.

Before I could respond he slides in his cock slowly. My wet walls open around his girth. I let out a gasp fill moan jumping up trying to escape the pain. I squeeze his hand as the stinging pain rushes up my core. He slowly thrust in and out adding more of his length with each thrust. His cock rips its way through my walls. It's never-ending.

I tilt my head up to see more of his length was left. My jaw drops thinking how much more pain was left to go. Jin notices and becomes worried.

"I'm pulling out" my legs wrap around his back.

"No it's okay just quickly put it all in" a second didn't pass as he shoves it all in me. I scream lunging up from the extreme pain closing my tearful eyes. He was more than just enormous. He filled every inch of me leaving me no room to clench.

"Ah, I take it back. You shouldn't have done that" I say holding my breath.

I open my eyes to see Jin looking at me with guilt fill eyes. I realize what I had done. Poor guy felt bad for something that wasn't his fault.

"I don't want this if I cause you pain." his eyes had changed. They are soft and worried.

My hand caresses his face. I pull him close kissing his lips.

"I'll be fine...Fuck me" I say wrapping his fingers around his shaft shoving it into me.

He closes his eyes letting out a quiet moan. He thrusts slowly. I look down watching his cock devour me. I could feel his length tear me with each pump. My walls stretch as he makes his way through. I purse my lips trying to hold back the foul words.

To help get my mind off the pain, Jin starts to kiss me. But this was different. It was slow passionate kisses that were in sync with each thrust. After a while, the pain changes into pleasure. I adjust to his size. I felt every inch of his length slowly going in and out of me. He went deep making my walls convulse from his tip pushing my core. Erotic moans left my mouth as he hit spots that I didn't know exist. He bits his lip seeing how much of a pleasure fill mess I was.

"Should I go faster?" He asks in a husky voice.

I nod unable to speak. Replying only in moans. He increases the speed hitting it in a different way each time. I was unsure why he was doing this but it felt too good to obligate. My boobs bounce with each thrust. My hands ran through his hair as I bite his shoulders. Suddenly I flinch screaming his name as he hits an unfamiliar spot. He stops. I look at him with confused eyes asking why

"This is why" He says smirking as he pulls my waist close going in deeper than before. I feel his cock fill me to the brim. He grabs both my wrist holding them together above my stomach as he sat up. What was he doing? I ask again looking at him with confused eyes as he positions himself

"Jin what- AAHHH JIN~" he starts thrusting harder and faster hitting that unfamiliar spot over and over again. I dig my head into the pillow clenching my teeth.

"Aaah this is aah why" he says moaning in between his words. His length glides against my g spot making me see stars. My legs shiver from each thrust. The sound of skin slapping mix with our lewd moans. I ball up my fist as I feel a knot in my stomach. My walls start pulse clenching right around his length.

"Cum over my cock," he said panting.

My toes curl up. My eyes roll. I arch my back as fireworks go off in my head. This feeling I never felt before took over me. A cloud of ecstasy was over me. I scream his name cumming all over him. I was more than dripping wet. I felt my cum damp my thighs.

He grips my wrist tighter causing pain but the pounding made me forget. I could feel him twitch inside of me. His breath was heavy. His moans were louder. He was reaching his peak. He let go of my wrist hovering on top of me. My arms wrap around his back digging my nails as I bite his neck. I scream in his neck as his thrust gets sloppy but faster. Not loosing their power My body lungs up getting close to the headboard.

"Fuck I can't take it anymore. You're so tight" He says grunting as he fills me up. I feel every drop of his warmth shoot in me. He stops leaving my hips twitching. He drops on top of me laying his head on my shoulder. Our breathes are was heavy. I feel his racing heart against mine. He gets up, slowly pulling out. I flinch from being sensitive. His warm cum drips down my thigh. Every breath makes my wall push out more. He kisses me softly before getting up.

He walks over to the bathroom while I try to get up. I stand up to feel as if my legs weren't there anymore. He quickly grabs. I fall into his arms laughing at how much of a mess he made me.

"If you need anything let me know. Don't get up tonight" he says placing me on the bed.

He cleans me with a washcloth and dresses me in his white t-shirt. He notices my red wrist and begs for forgives.

"I'm so sorry I'm such an ass. How could I hurt you? I don't deserve you" he rumbles kissing my head and bowing down.

I place a finger against his lips

"Shhh it's okay" I say leaning to kiss him softly.

He knew how exhausted I was and laid in bed with me. My headrest on his shoulder and my hand laid on his chest. This moment was beautiful and I never want it to end.

Jin POV

I was waiting for someone to wake me up from my dream. I look down to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. There she laid in my arms. Her soft hand resting on my chest feeling my heartbeat for her.

"Y/n I love you," I said but receive no response. I look down again to see her sound asleep. I smile at how cute she looks sleeping in my oversized t-shirt. I laugh quietly thinking of how I failed to confess. AGAIN. I would confess in the morning.

I gently kiss her forehead falling asleep with her.


End file.
